


Totoe!

by TheSinfulPen



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: Son Chaeyoung is quite unpredictable and terrifying at times, but Myoui Mina always managed to quiet the beast.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Totoe!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Michaeng one-shot. It's a short but sweet one, but more to come I hope!

Son Chaeyoung was a chaotic young woman, to put it succinctly. Myoui Mina knew this well and yet couldn’t help but to fall for that bravado, sometimes too raw for people’s taste. However, as Chaeyoung would come to find out, Mina wasn’t without her own brand of chaos as well. While Chaeyoung created pure chaos, Mina stood a little bit behind her with a calm demeanor and a shrewd smile too subtle to be noticed. Quite a hilarious mix, I tell you. 

Aggressive, stubborn and quite loud at times, Chaeyoung scared many and fascinated a few. To handle the temper of this beast (whether was justified or not), a nimble hand was required. Today was no different. 

A beautiful blue sky with little clouds wafting by this beautiful spring afternoon, the lush grass glistening with that gorgeous hue. The college campus was as busy as ever, the students scattering and gathering, studying or chatting. In between that peaceful harmony lingering through the air, muffling the internal panic of a college student or the nonchalant of an already-done-for one, was tension ready to erupt.

And it did.

“Couldn’t you watch it next time?!” Chaeyoung said a few notches higher than necessary, looking at the drenched book in her hands and feeling the disgusting stickiness on the front of her favorite blouse. “Don’t you have eyes? You’re even wearing glasses!”

The man, mortified, only held his hands up and shrugged with fear clearly visible in his magnified eyes. It was visible to everyone nearby, especially those that had felt the rage of Chaeyoung before. It was just another day on campus a few moments ago. Friends sat beneath trees with books in their laps and bags laid next to them helplessly, some even took on the vast green fields to play with the frisbee. Of course, the wind set the frisbee adrift toward its target.

BONK!

It hit a young man in the head, enough to make him stumble and drop his iced, thick beverage all on Chaeyoung’s book -- partially on herself as well. A beautiful white blouse suddenly a thin veil soaked.

And so, the exhausted man could only say: “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to.”

But that certainly wasn’t enough.

“Oh yeah, that brings my fucking book back, doesn’t it? You know how hard it was to find this?!”

“Uhh.”

“They don’t sell ‘I Raised An Alien With The Flu’ in stores or anywhere anymore, this is a rare fucking book--.”

The poor young man was even more confused. “They don’t sell what now?”

“I raised an alien with the flu, it’s a book,” Mina said ever so calmly from behind the already startled young man, scaring him even more and making him jump far away from the two girls with a shriek. Ah, yes, she probably walked in so smoothly that he didn’t hear her. “Sorry,” she merely said with a soft, cordial smile.

“W-When did you--?”

“Does it matter?” Mina said simply, in a quiet but telling contrast to her lover, who was gathering her things into her bag. “What happened, Chae?”

“THIS MOTHERFUCKER DIDN’T--.”

“Use your words and don’t yell at me,” Mina said sweetly, like a mother lovingly scolding a child. She was experienced, unshakeable, trained to combat even the toughest.

And obediently, Chaeyoung lowered her voice, not before mumbling obscenities she knew Mina wouldn’t let her say out loud.

“What was that?” Mina said, eyebrow raised and tone pointed.

“Nothing,” Chaeyoung instantly replied. “He tripped or whatever and tossed his shit drink all over my book!”

Ah, I see. That was it, huh?

“I said I was sorry man!”

“Quiet you,” they both snapped back instantly.

And of course, the guy tensed up entirely. You see, Chaeyoung was scary, but Mina was truly terrifying at times. When Myoui Mina told you to be quiet, you better be quiet. It was no surprise that her elegance and class came from her mother (a gorgeous ballerina), but it was a surprise to see such a stern and commanding aura from such an angelic face. However, this was presumably from her father being a soldier and all her eight brothers being brought up in the same stern way he was. But of course, her being the oldest she had to put them in shape. She managed to get Chaeyoung to quiet down and that was a feat in itself. And it was quite fascinating to see someone calm down and even act romantically in such a striking contrast.

With a gesture, Mina shooed the man away without glancing at him. With a bow and trembling lips, he almost nearly ran away.

“Ugh, why did you let him go?”

“Because YOU won’t do anything about it,” Mina clarified, holding her hand for Chaeyoung to help her up from her seat. “You are going to change that blouse, set that book to dry at the dorm and--.”

“B-but,” Chaeyoung tried but didn’t even bother to finish her sentence, knowing Mina’s all-too-neutral face should be telling enough. “Fine, fine.”

“Good,” Mina smiled softly and quickly gave Chaeyoung a soft peck on the cheek.

And even the seething Chaeyoung, still somewhat drenched in icky beverage, couldn’t help but to feel her rage dissipate slowly but surely, as if the kiss was an instant antidote to her most vile reactions. A soothing wave straight to the heart, full of love.

“Atta girl,” Mina said, feeling a flush of pride within her. Holding her free hand tightly, Mina led the way to the dorm building. A pace smooth and slow, like there was nothing to worry about. “Now, about that book…”

“You know how long it took me to find this book?” Chaeyoung sighed, holding the floppy bound of soggy papers sadly in her hand. “It took me almost a year of searching.”

“Yeah, I remember you stressing about it,” Mina nodded, the memories of a frantic Chaeyoung searching desperately for a book she felt was a fever dream all along.

Melting along with Chaeyoung’s anger was Mina’s sanctity and composure upon remembering that absolute joy in Chaeyoung’s face. Flash forward to now, she was utterly disappointed. Chaeyoung was genuinely sad about it and it showed with the little pout in her face. Her eyes were big and dejected, like a priced heirloom just broke before her eyes. 

Mina’s eyes changed and her soft, motherly smile changed into a strangely wicked but equally subtle one. “What should we do about him then?”

Now Chaeyoung was confused, looking up to Mina’s face. “What do you mean?”

“About him, what should we do? Sue? Maybe ask for money?”

“Mina--.”

“I think I can threaten him to find me another one.”

Chaeyoung stopped them both from walking and looked into Mina’s eyes. Yup, that idiot was thinking evil thoughts again. A good bonk should do. “Hold a moment.”

“Hmm?” Mina was confused, then Chaeyoung brought her hands to her cheeks and squished really hard. “W-whaa.”

“You’re thinking evil thoughts, idiot, that’s my job not yours.”

Pat, pat, squeeze, squeeze. “No evil thoughts,” then a few gentle slaps that woke Mina up from her devilish trance. And then, with a final bonk to the head…

“Better?” Chaeyoung said, eyebrows raised.

There were a few moments of silence before Mina smiled. “Yup!”

Holding hands, they got a move on again. 

Sure, Chaeyoung was the most outwardly chaotic one, the one with her feelings in her sleeves and threats that never really did come to life. But people didn’t know that Chaeyoung balanced Mina, who was a lot more calculating, sometimes a bit evil and COULD mean what she didn’t even say.

“I still think we should do something about that book--.”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful tweet:
> 
> [ Here! ](twitter.com/0rogoro/status/1352447431598723072)


End file.
